Vegeta's Big Bash
by Anime Man
Summary: Bulma and Chi-Chi go for a girls night out and Vegeta decides to have a party.


Vegeta's Big Bash

It was a normal day at the Capsule Corp. building. Bulma and Vegeta were eating lunch when Bulma told him she was going to go out for the night with Chi-Chi.

"Now, Vegeta, I don't want you to blow up anything while I'm gone," Bulma said, speaking as if she were to a little kid. "And I want you to behave. You can train in your gravity room or something. I'm gonna be out 'til 10 tonight. Okay?"

"Okay," Vegeta said with a smirk.

"Alright, see ya soon! Bye!" Bulma walked out the door.

"B-Bye."

Vegeta watched Bulma walk to the car. Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta standing at the window and watching her with a curious expression on his face. Vegeta just smiled and waved. _Don't worry, I'll behave._

Vegeta watched Bulma pull out of the driveway with Chi-Chi. When she got far enough down the road, he ran down the stairs. In case Bulma came back if she forgot something, he went out the back door and flew over to Goku's house.

When Vegeta arrived at Goku's house, he knocked on the door.

Gohan answered it. "Hello, Ve—"

Vegeta flew into the house before Gohan could finish. "Hey Kakarot!"

"Hi, Vegeta!" Goku said cheerily.

"How would you like to come to a party at my place tonight?"

"Hey, that sounds like fun! Can I invite some people?"

"Yeah, I guess. Um, I'm gonna get some things like chips, soda, and . . ."

"And what, Vegeta?"

"Uh, nothing." Vegeta flew out the door and into the sky.

"Hey Dad!" Gohan said, coming into the room. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Vegeta's having a party," Goku said. "You wanna come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"He said I could invite some people!"

"Alright, who are you going to invite?"

"I don't know. Wait, I'll call Krillin."

Goku dialed Krillin's number into the videophone. Krillin's picture appeared on Goku's screen.

"Hi, Krillin!" Goku said.

"Hey hey, what's up Goku?" Krillin said.

"Vegeta's having a party! You wanna come?"

"Sure, I'll be there!"

Goku clicked off the phone and started calling someone else.

One hour later, Goku had finished the calls.

"Hey Dad, who did you invite?" Gohan asked.

"Well, I invited Krillin, Oolong, Master Roshi, Chaotzu, Piccolo, and some others. Hey, we should get going."

Gohan and Goku walked to the Capsule Corp. building. They walked inside but found no one there.

"Hmm. Where's Vegeta?" Goku said after he switched on the lights.

"Let's just wait a while," Gohan said.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Vegeta was standing there with a smile on his face and a beer keg under each arm.

"Hey Kakarot! Bruskies!"

"Well, I can have some cause I'm old enough but Gohan, no-no, you're too young."

"But Dad . . ."

"Gohan, I'm not going to tell you again! No!"

"Oh, lighten up, Kakarot."

"Vegeta, you stay out of this!"

"Okay, okay. Fine."

"Hey, did you get soda and chips?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Gohan, you can have soda and that's settled."

They walked outside and started unloading the car. As soon as they were done getting everything ready for the party, the guests started arriving.

It was around 7 o' clock when the party started. Music was playing in the background. Some of the guests were dancing and others were just chatting and swigging beer. Goku and Vegeta happened to be two of the latter. Goku was drinking his first beer while Vegeta was already on his second.

"Hey, Kakarot, nice party huh?" Vegeta said. He was still sober.

"Oh yeah, Vegeta, this is great!" Goku agreed. "But one thing, though. We need a designated driver."

"Okay, fine. Hey Baldy!"

Krillin turned around. He was holding a soda. "Yeah?"

"I just chose you to be . . ."

"To be what, Vegeta?"

"Designated driver!"

"Ohhh, shoot!"

"Yeah, that's right. No beer for you! Hee hee!"

Vegeta had just finished his third beer and he was starting to get a little drunk. "Kakarot!"

"What?"

"Let's have a drinking contest!"

"Okay, I guess so."

Vegeta opened two beers and handed one to Goku. "Alright, Kakarot. On the count of three. One . . . two . . . three!"

They gulped their beers down. Beer dripped down their chins while they drank.

"Ha!" Vegeta said. "I won! Better luck next time, Kakarot."

"Hey! I want a rematch!"

"Okay." And they went on drinking. Vegeta won again. By now, they were both officially drunk.

"Somebody lead me to the chips," Vegeta said. And with that he fell face flat on his the ground. Krillin heard the thump and turned around.

"Get up, Vegeta!" Krillin yelled.

"I've fallen and I can't get up," Vegeta said with his face in the carpet and his butt in the air. "Hey Krillin, could you get me a beer?"

"Vegeta, you've had enough!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Vegeta started crawling towards the keg. Oolong was wrapped around the keg, drinking beer out of it.

"Move it, buster!" Vegeta said. He pried Oolong off the pump and started taking a few sips of beer. Just then, Puar came into the room.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" Puar asked.

"Hey, look, a mousy!" Goku said happily.

"It's ruining our party!" Vegeta said. "Fry it!"

"Okay." Goku's hand lit up with energy. He shot the energy at Puar. However, because Goku was so drunk, all he could muster up was a small static bolt. It hit Puar.

"Hey Goku, what was that for?" Puar asked.

"Mousy, mousy, mousy." Goku shot several more bolts. This time Puar dodged them.

"Goku, you're really drunk, I think you should stop drinking."

"Vegeta, hold it down; I'll shoot it!"

"Okay." Vegeta ran over and pinned Puar to the ground. "Get'em!"

Goku charged up his hand again and started shooting Puar with more static bolts.

"Goku—Zaaah!—stop!—Zaaah!—You're—Zaaah!—crazy!"

"This is one strong mouse," Goku said.

Dr. Briefs ran in and helped Puar get free. "I heard the noise and wanted to figure out what was going on," he said.

"We're having a party," Goku said. "Wanna join us?"

"Here you go," Vegeta said, handing Dr. Briefs a beer.

"I don't think I should," Dr. Briefs said.

"C'mon, it's a party."

"Well, I suppose. It is Friday. I don't have any work tomorrow." He took the beer. Before he knew it, it was several minutes later and he was lying drunk on the floor with about a dozen beer bottles lying around him.

"Hey Dad!" Gohan said. "Can I have a beer?"

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out," Goku said, handing Gohan a beer. Gohan drank it down and immediately got drunk. He started flying around the room in circles. When he tried to go through the doorway, he slammed into the wall right next to it and fell to the ground.

Dr. Briefs pulled out a cigar in celebration of the great party and lit it. He started smoking it but he fell asleep from all the alcohol. The cigar lit the curtains on fire, and the rest of the building quickly burst into flames.

"Oh NO!!" Krillin said. "As the designated driver, I'll save everyone."

Krillin zipped in and out of the building until he got everyone out on the front lawn. He grabbed a garden hose and put out the fire himself.

"Hey, how did I get outside?" Goku said.

Vegeta was not listening to Goku. Instead, he was trying out his new talent: turning into a Super Saiyan.

"Super Saiyan on. Super Saiyan off. Super Saiyan on. Super Saiyan off . . . Kakarot!!! Are you watching!!?" he said.

"Ooooooooh . . . lights," Goku said in amazement. His eyes were wide open and staring at lights that were moving in his direction. The lights happened to be the headlights of the car Bulma and Chi-Chi were driving.

The car parked right in front of the Capsule Corp. building. When Bulma saw the scene on the front lawn, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "VEGETA!!!" It echoed through the whole city. "Vegeta, what did you think you were doing?"

"Party."

"Party?!? You burned the whole building down!"

"It was him." Vegeta pointed at Dr. Briefs.

"Dad!!" Bulma yelled.

"What?" said Dr. Briefs as he slowly crept away.

"I'll have to talk to him later," she said.

"Wanna beer?" asked Vegeta, handing her a beer bottle with a broken bottom.

"No!! Vegeta are you listening to me!? You're gonna have to pay for the whole thing!! Do you hear me!? I'm not finished!!"

Vegeta was asleep on the grass. Bulma raised her foot in the air to kick him in the side to wake him up, but she stopped.

Chi-Chi grabbed Goku and Gohan by the ears and pulled them into the car. As she drove away, Bulma could hear screaming and yelling. Bulma threw a capsule at Vegeta and a blanket came out of it. "You'll hear about this in the morning . . . when you have a hangover."


End file.
